Research is being conducted toward the development of an ELISA system for standardization of allergenic extracts. Current standardization testing of most allergenic products is accomplished by way of the RAST inhibition assay. Successful development of an ELISA system would greatly reduce the expense and personnel time incurred by this laboratory in the testing of allergenic products prior to their release for sale. Initial studies involving capture antigen and antigen/serum inhibition dilution parameters indicated that the system is applicable to grass pollens. Currently, studies are proceeding with mites.